Tough All Over
by fookykitty
Summary: A fanfiction mixed in with a great song by gary allen that depicts a love struck arisa after a fight with haru.
1. Arisa's view point

Tough all over

(This is a short fanfic about Arisa and her relationship with Haru. For some reason I think they look good together! Anyway I'm not sure I'll continue on this one. Anyway enjoy and please review!))  
Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, all I own is an overweight cat who has devoured by two rats…sobs

Arisa walked home alone. It had been to long weeks since she and Haru had fought. She admitted that she wanted their relationship in the open and Haru had freaked out. Then he started yelling at her about how easy she had it. She had been angry for the first couple of days but then slowly she started to miss him. His chocolate brown eyes that always seemed so calm. His lips that always invited her to caress their rose petal softness. She missed him….

_Things are tough all over_

_And I'm losing badly_

_I wish you were still here_

_And I say it sadly_

_But if you wanna come back_

'_Cause you need a shoulder_

_Things are tough all over_

Arisa sighed as she entered the bad part of town, her part of town. The once white sides of the stores were now tinged yellow from age with a faint underlying of gray from the dirt that covered the streets and sidewalks. She walked down the street pausing to eye a street artist's handiwork on the side of the florist's building. She sighed again as shady figures brushing past her on the crowded street. The town showed poverty, and it did not wear it well. Here in the ghetto one moment a person could have a roof over their head and money, and the next they could be possession less and broke or worse. But I'm alive Arisa thought. If I can live life here I can live with out Haru.

_Guess I should count my blessings_

_For the life I still have_

_In a world of misfortune_

_That can happen so fast_

_Life size dominoes_

_One falls after another_

_Things are tough all over_

As she had gotten to know Haru she realized that although he seemed tough and confident on the outside, he was insecure. Waiting for someone to give him the gift of acceptance. It was a great feeling, being needed. He seemed so hurt all she wanted was to ease his pain. That intense hurt.

_Baby, if you needed me_

_I'd have heard by now_

_Well, I hope you're not hurtin'_

_On the other side of town_

'_Cause things are tough all over_

_Things are tough all over_

Arisa smiled wryly I needed him more than he needed me. He may have been hurting but I was hurting more. He doesn't need me….

_Well baby, if you needed me_

_I'd have heard by now_

_Well, I hope your nut hurtin'_

_On the other side of town_

She walked up to her house but stopped in shock at the sight before her. A black and white haired man stood with a map while muttering. Hearing her footsteps he turned around with a smile. His clean white fur lined coat a contrast to the dirty bleakness of this side of town. But his hurt face? His hurt face filled with hope fit right in. With a groan he pulled her near him and pressed her lips to his own.

_Things are tough all over _

_Things are tough_

_Tough_

_Things are tough_

_Yeah, things are tough_

**((So what did you think? Please review! Should I continue? )) **

**((Song courtesy of Gary Allen's "tough all over" on his new cd "tough all over"))**


	2. Haru's view point

**No Damn Good**

((**Okay, I've decided to continue this fan fiction for my one reviewer. Thank you. It's not just her though it's also because this fan fiction is so fun to write! I realize that not many people search for Arisa and Haru couplings but whatever. ))**

**Disclaimer: don't own it…..just don't…..**

_Well, I ain't too sure about this trial separation_

_I mean it's been three whole days_

_And I don't know if I can take it anymore_

_And I know I'm the source of your frustration_

_But here I am again knocking at your door._

Haru laid back on his bed. His white hair was tousled and was plastered to his forehead with sweat. His almond shaped chocolate colored eyes half shut.

The bright sun cast shadows across his milky white skin and made his black pants unbearably hot. Too put it simply it felt like hell.

The water he had splashed on his chest helped fend off the impending heat stroke, was running in rivulets down his chest seeking shelter form the afternoon sun.

Pierced pale pink nipples stood erect amidst all the pale glory of his chest. He felt like hell in mind and body. _'Why did I snap at her like that god I miss her…' _

His mind wandered away from the sweltering heat to the blonde girl his thoughts had been centered on for over a month now.

He reached for the picture hidden under his pillow (Akito had taken to walking into his room while he wasn't there) he touched his finger tips to the sleek metal frame.

In the picture it showed a black and white haired man with chocolate eyes dressed in punk with an arm slung carefully around a tall pale blonde haired girl who was making a peace sign on one hand as she grinned oblivious to the man staring at her in adoration.

He smiled, Arisa really was something. His mind wandered back to the day he had first taken an interest in Arisa Uotani.

It had been a rainy day that he had ventured into town in search of a piercing shop. And there outside a grocery store was Tohru's she was looking off into a crowd with tears running down her face.

In curiosity and obligation to one of Tohru's friends he had gone over to her and gently turned her around.

With a sob she buried her head in his chest her shoulder sheaving. Taken back he shakily put one hand on her head stroking the soft coarseness (big word!) of her blonde tresses and his other hand on her back softly stroking her back.

She sobbed for a couple moments before pushing him back and indignantly saying he had no right to break into her life like that.

Taken back at the sudden change of emotions, much like his black and white Haru transformations, he laughed.

And then doubled over hysterically over the expression on her face. After a while his laughter quieted to chuckles and he straightened looking at her with a smile.

Her face was so red the he nearly felt ashamed over laughing so hard. Reaching out his hand he brushed away the tears that had yet to roll off her face, "do you want to tell me why you were crying?" he asked softly.

She had looked at him with a frown before saying, "No!" He just shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away from a surprised Yankee.

"Wait!" He turned with an eyebrow arched. She ran up to him and said with a blush on her face, "You know…I guess I could treat you to dinner, you are one of the Sohmas right?"

He nodded his reply and she grabbed his hand and started to drag him off. If anyone else but Yuki had done this he would have put up a fight, but surprisingly he didn't even hear black Haru stirring.

At a coffee shop a few blocks away from where he and found her they sipped their soup. "You know, no ones ever just stopped prying when I told them too." She had said while looking at her soup.

He shrugged "if you don't want to talk I can't make you." She had turned those beautiful eyes on him and said, "Your interesting Sohma…a good interesting person..." she said with a smile.

Haru shook his head at the memory he wasn't a good person, he was no damn good at all. He didn't help people he helped only if no one else was there.

But nevertheless he had started falling in love with her that day. The day she told him he was good; no one outside his family (except Tohru) had ever told him that. He knew it meant more because Arisa wasn't the type who told gave compliments easily.

_And I'm just no damn good, am I baby_

_I'm just no damn good, I know it's true_

'_cause everyday I go a little more crazy_

_I'm just no damn good_

_At not lovin' you_

After that he meant her again and again. At first just to talk but soon after at a sushi joint she changed it. "You know Haru; you really are unlike anyone I've ever met."

Haru looked at her with his mouth still full and let out a "hmm?" Arisa smiled leaning back in her chair despite the glares form the staff at the restaurant.

"Yeah, you're different I don't mean your hair or your style of dress, just you. Your personality. You're so calm and collected, hard to believe you snapped and screwed up that classroom earlier this year. Why'd you do it?"

Haru swallowed and looked at her with a small smile on his face, "what do I get in return." At the time he'd just expected a snort or something equally yankyish.

However she beckoned him closer leaning across the table. Curiously he leaned forward over the table. With a strange look on her face she grabbed his sword necklace forward dragging him with it, when they were just an inch away from each other she stopped and looked into his eyes and let her eyes drop to his lips.

Haru looked at her half lidded eyes and brought their lips together. He felt sparks shoot through his body, with Rin it had been pleasurable but with Arisa his entire body tingled. He felt her grip loosing on his necklace.

Bringing his hand to grip her slender one in his he flicked his tongue across her lower lip. With that movement he seemed to break Arisa's stillness she put a hand at the back of his head pushing their lips hard against his.

The next couple weeks together seemed like heaven. A very naughty heaven but nonetheless heaven. They made out everywhere.

The restrooms in the school alleyways in the town. However one night lying next to each other on the grass near the school, Arisa turned toward him and said, "I think we should tell Tohru and the others we're dating."

He shot up from the grass, "NO! THAT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA!" Arisa looked at him shocked by his reaction, "why not?" Haru had just looked down at her, "you wouldn't understand! You don't understand my home life! You don't understand what it means to bring a relationship out in the open in the Sohma house!"

She had stood up and poked a finger into his chest, "don't you dare talk to me about a tough home life! I have a drunk for a father!" Haru scoffed, "oh wow! A drunk father that's so amazingly hard to deal with!"

Arisa had looked at him with tears in her eyes "you're an asshole and I wish I'd never laid eyes on you!" With that she had ran off.

At first his anger had been so intense with her he never even missed her, but after a couple days he realized he wasn't angry at her he was angry at himself. He had called her house a couple times only to hang up when she answered.

_Well, who had the bright idea to do this thing anyhow?  
It was me, well , then obviously_

_I was off the wall_

_Well, I don't blame you a bit for feelin' angry now_

_You're right, I'm wrong, I wasn't supposed to call_

He laid on his bed now thinking about there memories the pleasant and the bad. Finally his mind wandered to greener pastures. Arisa's body.

He groaned remembering her silky lips against his own. Recalling the texture of her heir sliding over his chest as she slowly kissed his chest. He felt his pants become uncomfortably tight.

Another realistic image came to his mind next. The feel of her soft but lean curves against his hands, the round breast pushed against the palm of his hands. The dusky nipples visible and hardening beneath her tight white shirt.

His mouth kissing his way down to her breast to suck on it through her shirt, his hands sliding up her shirt pulling the material sliding easily up till the bottoms of her breasts were visible. He slid his tongue beneath the soft flesh, biting softly at the skin.

Arisa moans filled the air as he slid the shirt up and over her head leaving her bare breast visible to all. The milky orbs seemed to scream to him to take them in her mouth, however he restrained himself as his eyes slid to her nipples a dark dusky pink the tips red from his sucking.

He groaned and took a nipple in his mouth as he palmed the other one. He chewed on it and bit it just hard enough to get Arisa to gasp. He groaned looking up at her as he bit it again causing some blood to spill onto his tongue.

Tasting the metallic liquid he looked up at her to find her head turned to one side breathing deeply. _ 'Oh she likes pain with her pleasure'_ he groaned as he bit his way to the other one and repeated the process her moa-

Haru groaned breaking himself from the memory to find his hand massaging his hard member through the material of his pants. He shakily removed his hand from his member. _'God I'm good for nothing except jerking off! I can't hold her; I can't tell her how I feel without flying off the handle, god! I couldn't even see how great I had it'_ he sighed shakily.

_No good at holdin'_

_No good at not seein'_

_No good at not showin' you_

_How much I care_

He stared out the window at the dark night. He had been caught up his thoughts for over five hours. He sighed shakily running his hand through his now dry hair.

He stared down at his visible erection. God, it wasn't just her body he missed. It was her smile, her laugh, her thoughts, everything. He groaned _'I'm going crazy! How am I gonna live with out her?'_

_Everyday I go a little more crazy_

'_Cause I'm no damn good_

_At not lovin' you_

((Ooh! Ohh! I added a little lemon there…this actually should have been before the first chapter but whatever…I was kinda planning on this being a one shot but, as my friends read this they told me to continue this…so here I am! You really should thank Tiffany for the lemony parts, she begged me to write her something naughty. Anyway please review and tell me what you want to happen!))


End file.
